


Sicuro

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensavo che sarei stato io a scappare per primo, Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sicuro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708451) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Grazie a [](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/profile)[**rei_hino88**](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mkbdiapason.livejournal.com/profile)[**mkbdiapason**](http://mkbdiapason.livejournal.com/) , [](http://flannery-flame.livejournal.com/profile)[**flannery_flame**](http://flannery-flame.livejournal.com/)  e [](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writer-klmeri.livejournal.com/)**writer_klmeri** per essermi state vicine e avermi sopportato - e sopportarmi ancora :) - in questo brutto periodo

È Bones che ti trova per primo.

Non proprio una sorpresa.

Col senno di poi, sai – sei dolorosamente consapevole – che ti conosce meglio, personalmente. Spock sa come pensi, cosa provi, ma gli manca la fondamentale conoscenza di chi sei stato prima della Flotta Stellare e di cosa di ciò ancora rimane in te, e quindi Bones è il primo che vedi.

Basta un giorno... Un giorno vai via, poi un giorno di solitudine – quanto ti è mancata la vera solitudine – e il giorno dopo è lì nel tuo cortile, vestiti tutti sgualciti dopo il suo volo.  
Quanto si è preoccupato per prendere un volo per venire a vederti? Pensi, divertito, e poi fai una smorfia. Deve essere stato parecchio preoccupato, pensi automaticamente, e poi realizzi quanto poco da te deve essere stato scomparire così, e quanto devi averlo fatto preoccupare per farlo correre da te.

E quindi è lì, a fissarti, mentre il suo petto si alza e si abbassa pesantemente sotto il cielo brillante dell'Iowa.  
Senti un'improvvisa ondata di affetto per lui – e sì, amore. Quanto ancora ti manca? Ti chiedi, e la stretta attorno al tuo cuore immediatamente ti risponde e ti fa smettere di pensarci.

Pensavi che saresti stato più felice stando da solo, ma la vista di lui ti fa solo sentire grato che ci sia, che sia la persona che ti ha trovato.

Non vuoi pensare a cosa ciò significhi per te, dopo il tuo ricongiungimento con Spock... Ma, al momento, non vuoi pensare affatto a Spock.

Bones semplicemente cammina finché non è a pochi centimetri da te, con una borsa in mano. Solo allora, ti concedi un momento per notare i suoi vestiti: gli dai un'occhiata dalla testa ai piedi e sorridi.  
Il suo stile country della Georgia si intona con i tuoi vestiti.

Ma all'improvviso non sai cosa dirgli o come salutarlo.

Come sei diventato così, senza neanche una battuta sulle tue labbra?

Bones sembra capire e proprio perché non è il tipo da ignorare l'elefante nella stanza, dice, “Pensavo che sarei stato io a scappare per primo, Jim.”

Vorresti fare una smorfia, ma la smorfia combatte con il sorriso che minaccia di uscire fuori. Questo è così tipico di Bones.

È inutile negarlo, ma senti gratitudine e un po' di ammirazione per lui; nel crollo della vostra – tua, di Bones, di Spock, _di Spock..._ \- relazione, era come se avessi perso il tuo amico.  
Non ce l'hai ancora indietro, lo puoi vedere nella cautela dei suoi occhi e movimenti, ma puoi anche vedere la sua volontà di aiutare l'altra persona che è stata ferita come lui, anche se anche questa persona l'ha ferito.  
Ma è stato una ferita nata da un'altra ferita, e questo lo può capire, quasi accettare.  
Questo è ciò che lo rende così speciale, così _lui_.

E anche se questo non significa che sarà facile conquistare di nuovo la sua fiducia, non ti interessa: lui è qui, e questo significa qualcosa. Questo significa che gli importa, e anche se ciò che sta davanti a te non sarà facile, sei grato per ciò che ti può dare ora. Il resto può aspettare.

Questo, tuttavia, non ti spaventa tanto quanto ciò che ti aspetta con Spock. Neanche un po'.

Eri sicuro di loro, completamente sicuro, ma avevi torto su Spock. Così tanto torto.  
E ora senti come se non potessi fidarti più del tuo giudizio. Al momento il tuo cuore si fida solo di Bones, delle sue opinioni e pensieri.  
Non importa cosa Spock abbia detto nell'Infermeria... Non è abbastanza. Non abbastanza per ricominciare.

Abbracci istintivamente Bones, e la gratitudine esce a ondate da te.  
Il tuo istinto sapeva, prima di te, che avevi bisogno di lui, e lui è qui.

Risponde al tuo abbraccio con esitazione, attenzione, ma tu capisci e stringi solo un po' di più.

Poi lo lasci e lo inviti in casa.

 

Tre giorni dopo, anche Spock ti trova.

Sul portico, vedendolo avvicinarsi, con Bones un po' più sicuro alle tue spalle, ti senti fiducioso, pensando a ciò che devi affrontare tra pochi momenti.

Per la prima volta in quello che sembrano secoli, senti sicurezza e speranza per il tuo futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 28 Ottobre 2010


End file.
